


来日苦多

by ratchetx



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 佐鸣 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:35:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratchetx/pseuds/ratchetx
Summary: 我流来光篇，非典型699+
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 1





	1. 最后的宇智波

宇智波佐助抵达麻谷村的时候正值清晨，初春天亮得迟，村外昏暗的山林里偶尔传来几声鸟鸣。  
木叶来信里提到的前四个地点都一无所获，这是最后一个疑似发现辉夜踪迹的村落，地处铁之国与泷之国最北端的交界处，地理位置闭塞，天气常年阴冷，鲜有外人造访。  
即便如此，这个村子也明显有古怪。  
晨间理应繁忙，但此刻村门大敞，大道上空无一人，空气里弥漫着似有似无的薄雾，而路的正中央倒着一个人。  
宇智波佐助就是在这里遇见吉良的。

晕倒在村口的男孩看上去刚刚十岁出头，身材瘦小，明显营养不良。宇智波佐助喂了他一点水，将他靠在一棵树下，等天刚蒙蒙亮，男孩也有了苏醒的迹象，便起身欲走。  
喂！你，你站住！  
宇智波佐助回头，看见男孩用一把苦无指着他。  
你是什么人？是你救了我吗？  
见宇智波佐助不答，男孩以为他没听见，又更大声道，我叫吉良，是，是一名流浪忍者，你叫什么名字？  
男孩的手握在苦无的顶部，稍有不慎就会划伤自己，根本无法发力，加上强装镇定却止不住发抖的声音，不用读取他的记忆，宇智波佐助一看便知，这是一个不懂忍术的普通人。  
是我救了你，不过也仅此而已，语毕，宇智波佐助转身向村内走去。  
什，等等！吉良一骨碌从地上爬起，喂！恩人，等一下！  
可眼前的人并未止步。  
等等！宇智波！  
宇智波佐助停住了脚步。  
是，是宇智波先生吧？吉良被他居高临下地盯着，一时结巴起来，刚才您起身的时候我都看见了，那是轮回眼吧？用长发遮住紫色左眼的人，最后的那个宇智波，就是您吧？  
宇智波佐助没有回答，太阳隔在厚重的云层之后升上天空，不够明亮但足以视物的光线笼罩了这座村子。他继续朝村口走去，任由吉良追在他身后一会嚷嚷着流浪期间听说的有关宇智波的传闻，一会又问他要去做什么，恳求恩人带上自己一起走。

这个村子确实不对劲。随着进一步深入，道路上渐渐出现了村民，但似乎并没有人注意到两个显眼的外来者，甚至无人侧目。已知的忽略则为刻意。  
宇智波佐助拦住了一位带着幼童的年轻女人，向她询问起木叶情报里提到的“曾经在这个村子里出现过的拥有紫色瞳孔的人”。  
被牵着的幼儿突然嚎啕大哭，尖锐的哭声终于引起了村民们的注意，女人连声抱歉，抱起孩子匆匆跑开了。但宇智波佐助方才分明看见，是因为她掐了孩子的手背，那孩子才骤然痛哭起来。  
等宇智波佐助回身查看，原先道路上的村民们竟又在一时间消失得无影无踪，挨家挨户的门窗复又紧紧关闭，状若人们避而不谈的态度，整个麻谷村又变回了日出之前那块缄口的石碑，灰败地立于静默的山谷中。

吉良不远不近地跟着宇智波佐助，一开始他还试图隐藏自己的踪迹，后来发现宇智波佐助明显一直知晓他的存在，但始终没有理会他的意思，索性直接落在他身后几米处，跟着宇智波佐助走过村里的几条主干道，不约而同的，所有人都避他们如蛇蝎。直到一处面摊前。  
卖面的老人老得只剩一把骨头一层皮，两只眼睛挤在一处只剩一条缝，仿佛已经什么都不能看见。老人缓缓地端上一碗面，一切都在无声中进行着。  
吉良在宇智波佐助身后的一桌坐下，百无聊赖地低头看着自己的双脚，却听见耳边传来碗与桌面碰撞的声响，发现老人也给他端来了一碗热气腾腾的汤面。他惊讶地抬头，意识到这是宇智波佐助给他点的。  
狼吞虎咽地吃到一半吉良才反应过来，这很可能是一碗散伙面。果然，本应坐在前方木凳上的人此刻已经快要走出村外，吉良三两口把面扒完，忙不迭地追了出去。

天色已经全然暗下来，刚开始吉良还能勉强尾随宇智波佐助的背影，在对方拐入林子之后就已经完全跟丢。他孤身一人站在林间，树叶随山风沙沙作响，黑暗如沼泽一点点攀上他的躯干，他不算胆小，此刻也害怕得发抖。他觉得有什么东西在阴影中准备向他袭来，也许是野兽，也许什么都没有。他想高声呼救，却惊恐地发现自己根本无法发声，不管是什么，那东西马上就要到了。我今天就要交代在这鬼地方了，他悲怆地想，但无论如何也要最后再搏一把。  
吉良猛地转身，却重心不稳，即刻就要栽倒在地，被人揪着领子用力提了起来。

天旋地转地砸在一处硬物上，吉良下意识伸手去摸，发现自己背靠一颗大树的树干，正坐在一根树杈上。他惊魂未定，探出身子想要再确认一下情况，却险些跌落，只能堪堪稳住身体。  
你最好不要乱动，背后突然传来一个熟悉的声音。  
浓厚的夜色里，那声音接着又道，你可以跟着我，但如果途中再出现意外，我不会管你。  
宇智波先生！吉良欣喜地叫出了声，他紧接着还想说些什么，被人打断。  
宇智波佐助。  
吉良嘿嘿地笑起来，过了一会，他小声说，那么，现在我和佐助先生就是朋友了哦！

如果他们真的有所隐瞒，在我离开之后应该会有所行动，天亮之后，在返回村子的途中，宇智波佐助向吉良解释。  
原来如此！不愧是佐助先生！那我们现在回去，一定能杀他们个措手不及！吉良兴奋道。  
宇智波佐助没有说出口的是，此地并非忍村，如非必要，他并不希望用忍者的方式解决。

很意外的，昨天遇见的那个女人此刻正等在村口，就好像已经预料到宇智波佐助的去而复返一样。她并没有带孩子，正绞着双手，肉眼可见地紧张。待宇智波佐助走近，她眼前一亮，快步迎了上来。  
关于您昨天提到的那个紫色眼睛的孩子，在村子的后面有一座塔，她急促地开口。  
纱织！旋即被人厉声打断。  
宇智波佐助抬眼看去，是一个长了一双阴戾的眼睛，身形高大的老者。看样子已经惊动了村子里真正管事的人。

万花筒开眼，宇智波佐助平静地出声，请告诉我该怎么去。


	2. 婴儿塔

没有鸣人的信。  
宇智波佐助捏了捏眉心，这次的来件里没有鸣人的信。  
卡卡西向他下达任务的口吻往往公事公办，出于某种不必言说的默契，情报以外的节日问候里，六代目火影也鲜少向自己流浪在外的学生提及木叶的其它事宜。倒是鸣人，几乎每一封来件里都附上了鸣人的长信，有时会换成几张字条，笔记歪歪斜斜，时常令人怀疑要使用轮回眼才能够读懂。内容洋洋洒洒毫无重点，多半是今天吃了五碗拉面撑得要命，手打大叔的手艺好像又进步了，佐助你真应该看看小樱是怎么一拳揍飞那些来闹事的医患云云，前一回的字条还明显有被牛奶晕染过的痕迹，就那样随便寄了出来。  
也许是出任务去了，以往也有这样的情况，宇智波佐助想。

怎么又是木鱼饭团啊——思绪被吉良的抱怨声打断。  
他捏着手里的饭团，偏头瞥见宇智波佐助又取出一袋黑乎乎的丸子，眼疾手快地兜住一点掉出来的碎屑塞进了嘴里，随即又呸地吐了出来，呸呸呸，兵粮丸居然这么难吃吗！吉良把五官皱作一团。  
因为吊车尾的连做饭都是吊车尾的。  
您说什么？吉良没有听懂这没头没尾的一句话，只是心下对宇智波的敬佩又多了一分，不愧是佐助先生，能吃常人所不能吃。见宇智波佐助似乎并没有想要解释下去的意思，便转而悻悻嘟囔道，可是我看佐助先生明明吃得很开心哦。  
也许是错觉，他好像看见佐助先生的耳朵变红了。

写轮眼读取到的记忆指向村后一条陡峭的山路，先前应该常有人走，眼下已经趋于荒废。此地气候植被虽多与铁之国相近，仍旧保留了泷之国最显著的特征，巨大的水声由远及近，已经依稀可以从山林间的缝隙里窥见瀑布的样貌。  
令宇智波佐助更加在意的其实是刚才在一旁目睹了全程的女人的反应。  
女人在见到他的写轮眼之后如遭雷击，像是突然失心疯了一般，双目空洞地呢喃道，是山神，山神要来惩罚我们了，又很快失声尖叫起来，说不能去，有哭声，很多的哭声。她将想要上前搀扶她的吉良猛地推远，自己重心不稳摔倒在地。  
宇智波佐助耐心地在她面前蹲下，被死死攥住披风的一角，只不断重复着瀑布，瀑布后面，之后便再问不出什么了。

吉良到底还是个孩子，无法在崎岖的山石间健步如飞，只能攀住宇智波佐助空着的一边袖管，借力向上登。  
其实直到方才分食饭团之前，他都没有注意到，宇智波佐助只有独臂。  
辗转各个大陆的很长一段时间里，吉良听过很多关于宇智波的传言。火之国是所有国家里对流浪者接受度最高的国家，吉良曾在那里停留过不少日子，也听到过最多针对宇智波的评价。邪恶的血继结界写轮眼的最后拥有者，危险的隐患，四战的功臣之一，戴罪立功的战犯，被放逐的弃子，大多褒贬不一，贬的成分往往还要更多。还有人将个中往事编得神乎其神，仿佛亲身经历过一般，有一个人说，就有十个人信。  
可吉良扪心自问，在相处了这样一段时间后，通过自己的双眼所看到的佐助先生到底是个怎样的人？他几乎是立刻得出了结论。  
他会回答，是一个好人。  
虽然话有点少。  
而那些传言的主角往往还有另一个人。  
尾兽的朋友，忍界的英雄，那个联手宇智波拯救了全世界，又力挽宇智波于歧途的人。  
漩涡鸣人。  
同时也是宇智波的朋友。  
英雄？  
吉良不禁偷眼望去，宇智波的朋友吗？他在心里偷偷省去了“最后的”。这样的佐助先生的朋友，会是个什么样的人呢？  
正想着，走在前面的人停住了脚步。

绕过又一块巨石，眼前赫然出现了一条宽阔的土路，一座石塔自道路右侧拔地而起，而在不远处的前方，轰鸣的瀑布已经肉眼可见。  
石塔有五层，约莫三人高，层与层之间距离极其狭窄，并无他用，与一般规格的塔没有丝毫相同之处，不如称之为一个封口的神龛，或者一个钟罩，企图去套住什么东西。  
但这与窥探到的记忆并不相符。记忆里的老者并没有在此驻足，甚至快步略过了此处，而女人的说辞里，反反复复提到的也一直是瀑布。  
天色忽然间暗下来，几声沉闷的春雷压在天边黑色的云层后，东风掠过山林的沙沙声几乎立刻盖过了瀑布的水声。山雨要来了。  
宇智波佐助在雨里失去过很多东西。直觉告诉他，这座塔有问题。  
他抬脚迈上石阶，阶梯和石栏上似乎还刻有一些咒语模样的字，但都已经模糊不清。

塔里堆满了骸骨。  
全都是婴儿的尸骨，从身形看多数是女婴，有的还不足月。大多手骨和腿骨已经风化成粉，只剩残缺的头骨垒在一处。整个封闭的空间里弥漫着死灰的气味。  
而就在塔东北角的墙边，靠了一具新鲜的尸体。是个约莫四五岁大的女童，应该才死了没多久。  
佐助先生？您要做什么？吉良本来一直站在门口不敢涉足，见宇智波佐助在尸体边蹲下身，连忙向前几步跟上。  
看她的记忆。  
女童的头发已经很久没有修剪过了，垂下来混合脸上的尘土遮盖住了面孔。她穿着过于不合身的衣服，袖管与裤管都短上一大截，脏兮兮的布料已经无法辨别出它们本来的颜色。她似乎自己清理过周围的骸骨，身旁堆了一些枯枝，还有明显的生活痕迹。  
宇智波佐助撑开她的眼皮，毫不意外地看见，尽管瞳孔已经暗沉，这是一双紫色的眼睛。

远在这个村子的老人还没有出生之前，村子里就诞生过一个紫色眼睛的孩子。彼时村民们无不为之惊异，有人称这是村落的福报，也有人说这不过是个晦气的扫把星，因为这个孩子的降临伴随着她母亲的难产，随后没过多久，他的父亲也死于一场意外事故。少女在异样的注视下还算相安无事地活过了一段时日，直至她十四岁那年。  
突发的山洪席卷了整个村子，不间断的暴雨持续了三月有余，将村舍摧毁殆尽，人口也伤亡惨重。有一天，村里有声望的老人召集了余下的村民，声称自己昨晚做了一个梦，得山神指点，山神说，要想消灾，须得神女之血。  
之后发生的事情再简单不过。  
他们在山间支起了一个大棚，将少女绑在空地中央，大火三日不熄，将神女的鲜血蒸发成了灰烬。而就在一周之后，大雨竟然真的停了。  
那以后，村民们在少女被烧死的上方建起了一座石塔，也就是现在眼前的这座，在塔的外表刻上咒文，用以供奉山神。人们像魔怔了一样往里不断运送少女，感谢山神的庇佑，祈求灾难不要再一次降临。送尽了村里适龄的少女，就换成更小的女孩，最后是女婴，石塔原本完整的塔顶被无止境地焚化烧得龟裂，最终塌空，风呜呜地灌进去，尚有良知的人说，那是女童的哭泣声。  
等村民们不再焚烧，只是定期送几个孩子进塔，让他们自生自灭，又开始有人浑水摸鱼，把自己想要弃养的婴孩偷偷跟着送进去，知情者都对此闭口不言。  
阳光重新照进了麻谷村，整个村子却堕入了更深的黑暗。  
或许是心知肚明自己所作所为业障深重，灾难又似乎很久没有光顾过村子，从他们的下一辈开始，便不再延续这样的习俗，石塔逐渐趋于荒废。  
直到几年前。好似某种蔓延的诅咒一般，又一个紫色眼睛的女孩降生了。  
这一次，由孩子的父母，在一切尚未发生之前，亲自将她送进了石塔。

记忆到此为止。  
宇智波佐助缓慢起身，却猛地向后踉跄几步，眼看就要栽倒，匆忙间被吉良撑住，佐助先生？佐助先生！您的眼睛！  
两道细小的血流顺着宇智波佐助的面颊从右眼缓缓淌下。

没事，这不算什么，宇智波佐助似乎很快便恢复过来，只是半捂着眼睛在靠门的位置坐下，示意吉良也休息一会。  
这怎么能不算什么呢！都，都流血了啊！吉良激动地破音，从地上翻身爬了起来，情绪又很快低落下去，嘴唇蠕动良久，低声道，每一次一定都很疼吧。  
你说什么？  
我说，吉良抬眼直愣愣地瞪住他，您的眼睛，一定每一次都很疼吧。

宇智波佐助突然笑了。  
有人和你说过同样的话。

六代目火影在办公室隔壁另辟了一间屋子，以方便鹿丸辅佐官监督自己亲爱的学生兼预备役火影自觉自习。宇智波佐助坐在这间屋子办公桌后的木椅上，椅子靠窗，而漩涡鸣人面对面坐在他腿上，刺眼的夕阳被他背光的身影挡住。  
木叶在上个月逮捕了拥有精神壁垒类型血继结界的间谍，而山中一族的读心术不足以抗衡。宇智波佐助上午抵达村子，刚从审讯室回来。  
每一次一定都很疼吧，鸣人左手隔着温热的厚纱布轻轻覆在佐助敷了药的眼睛上，另一只缠满绷带的手垫在眼前人的脑后，隔绝了坚硬的椅背。听完他的话，佐助刚想抬头说些什么，被用了点力气按了回去，鼻尖严丝合缝地抵住黑色的衣料，整张脸埋在鸣人热烘烘的腹部。  
睡一会，鸣人说。

这是吉良第一次见宇智波佐助笑。  
他细微地勾起嘴角，似乎是又想到什么，连锋利的眼部线条都跟着柔软下去。那笑容转瞬即逝，落在吉良的眼里，却仿佛一条很长，很长的江水，有一叶扁舟逆流而上，划开的波浪荡啊荡，一直荡到地平线，荡到天外边。  
那个人，是您的朋友吗？  
不对，不像，那语气又太缱绻。  
是您的爱人吗？  
吉良像一个一瞬间零件崩得七零八落的机器，他觉得自己的嘴几乎是毫无意识地脱口而出这两个问题，一股脑地砸在了宇智波佐助面前的地上。

是。  
也不知道是回答了哪个问题。

吉良确实是有些傻了，等他回过神来刚想追问，被宇智波佐助截断。  
或许，那个瀑布后面真的有些什么，宇智波佐助抖平披风，以剑撑地站起身，望向塔外。  
木叶的情报不至于毫无根据，他的眼睛也不至于如此脆弱，他能感觉到轮回眼后的经脉不正常的跳动。  
好，吉良终于找回一点精神，那我们马上出发，佐助先生您，等等，佐助先生？！

天照。


End file.
